


DESTINADO A SER [JOHNLOCK]

by irohny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: John a veces se veía irritado, sí, era imposible no irritarse de vez en cuando, pero se lo veía tan cómodo. Como si haberse relacionado con alguien como Sherlock Holmes hubiera sido su propósito en la vida, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en que encajara mejor que sentado frente a la persona más diferente que pudo haber existido en la historia.





	DESTINADO A SER [JOHNLOCK]

John era un hombre paciente. Oh, claro que lo era. De otra forma no sería capaz de soportar a todo lo que representaba pasar más de veinticuatro horas en la misma habitación que Sherlock Holmes.

Y nadie nunca podría poner en duda eso: sólo bastaba mantener una conversación de no más de cinco minutos con el detective para saber lo tolerante que debía ser el doctor.

Pero iba más allá de eso, mucho más allá de la manera tan natural en que sus personalidades se entrelazaban, más allá la espontaneidad de Watson al pedir disculpas instantáneas cuando Holmes decía algo fuera de lugar. El detective podría ser un genio, pero no entendía mucho de naturaleza humana.

Precisamente por eso era tan entretenido verlos por ahí, con un Sherlock de pasos apresurados al igual que sus palabras y un John detrás siempre tan dispuesto a _todo_.

John a veces se veía irritado, sí, era imposible no irritarse de vez en cuando, pero se lo veía tan cómodo. Como si haberse relacionado con alguien como Sherlock Holmes hubiera sido su propósito en la vida, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en que encajara mejor que sentado frente a la persona más diferente que pudo haber existido en la historia.

Claro que muy poco se sabía de lo que Sherlock pensaba al respecto. Cuando se trataba de sentimientos, el hombre era un misterio para todas las personas a su alrededor. Por supuesto que seguirle la corriente al detective y estar en la misma página con él podría ser considerada una de las actividades más difíciles del mundo, _imposible_.

Aún con toda esa incertidumbre de _¿qué demonios tiene Sherlock en la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo?_ o _¿acaso Sherlock tiene corazón?_ , no cabía duda para nadie que tenía cierto favoritismo con John. Lo llamaba en sus monólogos rápidos, lo nombraba en sueños y lo veía en su palacio mental más de lo que alguna vez vio a alguien allí. Incluso cuando Watson solía ser abandonado por un muy concentrado Sherlock resolviendo algún caso, el detective volteaba siempre en busca de su presencia.

Siempre _quería_ su presencia. Y de verdad tenía maneras extrañas de demostrarlo. No conocían a Sherlock por ser sutil con sus deseos, ni por las formas en que los pedía. Corrección, _demandaba_. John era a quien más solían afectarle los caprichos del detective. No le alcanzan los dedos de ambas manos -y pies- para contar las veces que Sherlock interrumpió sus citas, o las veces que fue secuestrado por alguien que estaba interesado en el detective.

Pero, nuevamente, John fue paciente. La mayoría del tiempo.

—Oh, vaya...

Cualquier otra persona hubiera vuelto sobre sus pasos y abandonado el país para nunca tener que ver a Sherlock en su vida, pero John fue-

—¡John, por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde estuviste? Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar esto.

Paciente. Él era paciente, incluso si Sherlock interrumpía sus pensamientos.

—Estuve en... Cristo, Sherlock, ¿ni siquiera vas a explicarme esto?

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, luego a la mesa, luego al suelo, y de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Ciencia.

 _Por supuesto_.

Entonces, y como muchas veces anteriores, John ayudó -o mas bien, participó mucho más que Sherlock- en la limpieza de una mesa llena de algún líquido viscoso del que no preguntó porque _hey, es ciencia_. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sherlock ni siquiera estaba a su lado, por lo que sólo pudo maldecir en voz baja y seguir trapeando lo que había caído al suelo. _¿Dónde estaba la señora Hudson cuando se la necesitaba?_

Luego de reprenderse mentalmente por ese pensamiento, John fue a darse un baño porque había vuelto del trabajo cuando tuvo que hacer toda la cosa de la limpieza, y sentía que apestaba y que sus manos se pegaban y su pies dolían y... un sinfín de cosas que se deslizarían de su cuerpo al instante en que el agua cálida lo tocara.

Y era obvio que Sherlock apareciera de ningún lado para decirle que buscara su abrigo porque debían salir justo ahora, parloteando sobre un caso que, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, John no escuchó en absoluto.

—Sí, sí, Sherlock. ¡Sherlock!

John tuvo que tomarlo de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara.

—Estoy cansado ahora, y me dejaste solo limpiando un desastre que tú habías hecho, por lo que...

—Creí que te estaba ayudando —cortó Sherlock, casi soltándose de su agarre, pero John necesitaba su atención ahora, por lo que no lo soltó incluso cuando su ceño se frunció.

—No, no lo hiciste —suspiró John—. ¿Crees que podrías ir sin mí esta vez?

Sherlock abrió la boca seguramente para soltar algo como _por supuesto que puedo sin ti_ o _no te necesito_ pero la cabeza de John comenzaba a doler así que lo interrumpió.

—Por supuesto que puedes, lo sé, así que ve y cuando vuelvas estaré renovado y listo para "ayudarte" en lo que necesites, ¿sí?

Se miraron por unos segundos, el rostro de Sherlock sin expresar nada, sólo el amago de volver a hablar cuando John lo volvió a interrumpir, pasando por alto lo mucho que el detective odiaba eso.

—Sé que no me necesitas, quise decir que estaré listo para lo que quieras, ¿entendido?

John lo soltó sólo cuando Sherlock asintió lento, como si estuviera asimilando algo. Suspiró, volteándose, tomando una toalla y yendo directo a la ducha.

—¿Acabas de rechazar un caso por darte una ducha?

La voz de Sherlock sonaba inusualmente turbada, como cuando John escondía sus cigarros o cuando habían pasado más de doce horas sin un caso.

John no volteó.

—Sí, eso creo... —contestó llanamente cuando entró al baño.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó debajo del agua, sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía. Tampoco medía los sonidos de placer que salían de su boca. ¿Se puede disfrutar tanto de un baño?

Cuando salió, secando su cabello y con los ojos pesados por el sueño, se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas para Sherlock. No tendría que esperar mucho para saberlo porque el detective estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, con el abrigo puesto y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Lo miró cuando notó su presencia.

—Oh, Sherlock. ¿Cómo fue todo? —bostezó en medio de sus palabras.

—¿Te estabas masturbando allí dentro?

Sherlock sonaba tranquilo, y no se había movido un centímetro de su posición.

John se rió.

—No.

—Haces sonidos extraños mientras te duchas —comentó, finalmente moviéndose para pararse e ir directo a la puerta de salida, con su abrigo aún puesto—. En fin, tenemos un caso que resolver, John. Andando.

John frunció el ceño.

—Creí que ya tenías uno hace una hora.

Sherlock parpadeó.

—Exacto. Vamos. A no ser que quieras darte otra ducha y me dejes esperándote aquí, otra vez.

Fue el turno de John de lucir desconcertado.

—¿Me estuviste esperando?

—Tenías razón, John. No te necesito.

Sherlock le tendió su abrigo, abriendo la puerta para él.

—Pero te quiero conmigo. Andando —dijo, y se fue escaleras abajo sin esperar una respuesta.

John sostuvo su abrigo con la boca aún abierta. No quiso prestar atención a la calidez en su pecho por imaginar a Sherlock allí sentado esperándolo, sólo agitó su cabeza y corrió detrás del detective.

John era paciente.

—¡Rápido, John!

Y tenía razones para serlo.


End file.
